Notes on "The Pretender:2001"
by Ashlee1
Summary: Just some of my thoughts on the movie


1 Notes on the Pretender 2001 (not necessarily in order of movie)  
  
1.1.1 By: Ashlee  
  
Liked the season one type opening even though some words weren't exact and they changed the voice  
  
What real truth about Catherine? Yeah she was murdered, but are they talking about the plan or Ethan at the beginning?  
  
Love the way people are introduced.  
  
The voice-overs on the train are questionable. Anyone who watched the season final knows those weren't there before  
  
Don't like how one minute they're being blown up and the next it's at least a few weeks later and everyone's all okay.  
  
Do like the premonition that MP has about the beam falling  
  
Like that MP confides in our dear Mr. Broots before Syd  
  
J's long hair is horrible!  
  
Love that they finally showed exactly how they escaped and tried to save Alex – justifies his rage.  
  
Mr. Parker died his hair??  
  
Reference to Broots family a hint to where he went at the end? When they talk about seeing their fathers last  
  
Always love references to Lyle's eating habits and Lyle MP interaction is always good.  
  
New thumb is great. Inspired. How to get queasy stomachs 101  
  
J's hair in the Centre is so wrong as is his room. In the first ep they show it as big and furnished with everything – now back to the cell  
  
The return of true evil in Alex is great.  
  
Tommy Thompson – doesn't he do something for the show? I remember his name in the credits.  
  
Loving how Lyle goes up to the boat and J nearly pees his pants – close calls have always been one of the best parts of the show  
  
SL – 20 is that where Mr. Fenigor was kept in season two or three final?? When Syd planted that bomb?  
  
Sign language in the pics was cool  
  
Coffin brings back memories of the holloween ep a few years back  
  
Liked the idea of Angelo helping J escape better than what happened  
  
I honestly don't think J re-entered the way he left like he always told MP. Like when he helped Kyle escape he used the air vents, now he uses this way. But he told MP that he left the way that he had escaped. Hmmm  
  
Love how Lyle jumps when MP comes up from behind. He can be such a wimp!  
  
Gotta stop with all the bombs! Like Andi said, what is this the third or fourth one they've survived now??  
  
LOL at poor Brootsie in the closet at the murder scene and cheers and giggles at how J handles it!  
  
The scene at Tommy Thompson's is a bit Profilerish  
  
And you though that MP was mean to Broots! J just goes to town on him at the police station! What the hell – then he kicks him out of the car. Maybe Broots has had enough? He acted oddly calm through the whole movie until he was in the car. Then he starts to loose it – then books, but what about Debbie?  
  
Broots and J in the car bring back memories? Still bugs me that he was so mean. Last time he was nice and tried to help Broots all along, why mean now?  
  
J sure has stamina after being shot and beaten  
  
Why is MP so important to J's life according to Alex?? Beside the fact they're meant to be together. There's something more sinister and secretive in that statement  
  
If they keep killing everyone who has answers we'll never know anything!  
  
Ethan started that note not Broots, so then what the hell happened to Ethan? He's here for two eps and poof!! He's gone!  
  
The pic of CP and J's mom is so fake it hurts.  
  
What the hell is that line from Raines about "my children?" if either of them is his child someone will DIE!! MP is that Ben guys daughter and J has to belong to the Major, otherwise the whole BioGenusis thing wouldn't be and then MP and Jarod wouldn't be Ethan's half brother/sister.  
  
  
  
1.2 Funny Quotes  
  
Parker – Just can't trust a man with a stolen thumb"  
  
Lyle – I want answers and if I don't get them I'll spread the rest of you around like a download from Napster  
  
Lyle – Robbing body parts isn't what it used to be  
  
Parker – You want donkey spit you find an ass  
  
Parker – Sounds like the two of you are a birds of a feather  
  
Lyle: Jeffery Dahmer would be afraid to flock with this guy  
  
Alex – I'm not a psychopath, I'm a sociopath – there's a difference. You see a psychopath is insane. He can't distinguish between wrong and right. A sociopath knows the difference, he just doesn't have a conscience, you know? So he doesn't care. It was that conscience that your people took away from me. So now blowing your brains out or eating a Popsicle is all the same to me. 


End file.
